After The Fall A Hero Revealed
by MartaJones
Summary: Severus Snape doesn't die in the Shrieking Shack, instead they save his life. Now can Harry make the Wizardling world see that Snape is really a hero?


He was dying. There was no question, no doubt and very little pain now. Trying to focus the black eyes that had frightened so many wizardling children over the years, Severus Snape, the former Potions Master of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry accepted his fate without fear or anger. This was something he's been prepared for over the many years, both before he betrayed the Dark Lord and most certainly after. Over the many years he's been a double agent at Albus Dumbledore's behest, he'd faced death over and over. Sometimes for things he'd honestly done, other times because the insanity of the Dark Lord needed a victim and Severus was the unlucky one to catch his attention.

A rattling sigh escaped his body, a gurgle as more blood flooded into his lungs, making breathing even more difficult. Impatient, Severus had always been impatient. Albus had remarked on numerous occasions that patience was not one of Severus virtues, and Severus would nearly always ask if indeed Albus had managed to find ANY virtues owned by himself, Severus Tobias Snape. Of course, Albus, being the type of man he was would frown at the man who might well have been his child and said that of course he had….

_Albus frowned,  
__**"Severus…you know that I do not like it when you degrade yourself in such a manner. Though with your childhood I hardly think that I should be surprised…however to answer your question, I have found many virtues that you possess. Honor. Strength of mind, body and spirit. A brilliant mind, a well intentioned soul and a body that has taken more abuse than any should suffer. Yes indeed, Severus, you have many virtues….."**_

_Severus cleared his throat, trying to clear it of the sudden lump that had formed there upon Albus statement. Blinking rapidly, he managed to keep the tears of falling, and cleared his eyes and his face of any expression, then said, _

"_**Thank you Albus. That means a great deal to me…however, I'm sure that most students, specifically the Gryfendores, would believe that you had finally finished going mad if they heard your words."**_

_Albus smiled, then chuckled as he offered Severus a box of muggle candies that he was extremely fond of, and said, _

"_**Only because you take such extreme pleasure in making sure that all the students, except those of your own house, fear you, Severus. And, of course, as we've previously decided, your lack of patience combined with your impressive temper….a combination guaranteed to inspire…."**_

"_**Respect."**_

_Albus smiled as Severus refused the candy and spoke the single word, then continued, _

"_**Fear. **_

_Sitting back in his chair, legs crossed, Severus appeared to be at his leisure as he said, _

"_**You say ToMAto, I say TomoTo…."**_

Severus Snape's mind snapped back to the present. If he'd had the ability, he would have snorted. Lovely, he was dying and even THAT was too slow. Useless. That's what he was, USELESS. Tears filled his eyes, and without the strength to suppress then, trailed down his cheeks. He wished that death would hurry, that his useless life, his pain filled life would end now… no matter what was beyond this life, even if there WAS nothing beyond this but death. He was impatient to get to it.

A voice in his head spoke, and he was surprised to find it was a voice he both recognized and despised, though not as much as he would have thought.

"_Severus…even now you lie to yourself…at this point, don't you think that you could at least be honest? You want to die so that you can see all of those that you have lost. One especially…"_

"SHUT UP WEREWOLF.", despite trying to shout, Severus voice came out weak, gravelly and watery.

"_Severus, really…even now, you refuse to admit…."_

"I SAID SHUT UP….", that was marginally better, though still weaker than he'd intended. Of course, since he realized he was shouting at a voice in his own mind, but for once he allowed himself the luxury of fantasy, "you don't know what you're talking about. Please…Lupin…Remus…please….let me die".

"_It's not up to me, Sn…Severus. I wish it was, I'd grant your wish, if only to ease your suffering and grant you the wish of your heart. But it's not up to me….it never was, really"._

Severus' eyes flickered and he was surprised to see the semi-opaque form of Remus Lupin standing over him, looking down at him. Severus saw the look of pity in the werewolves eyes and made a valiant attempt at a glare as he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper,

"Don't you dare pity me, Lupin! I will not be pitied, nor do I need your sympathy nor do I require your presence."

"_Severus…I don't pity you. I envy you. The ones I pity are myself and all of us who never took the time to get to know you. I'm sorry, Severus, I'm more sorry than you will ever know about what we did to you, and I want your forgiveness."_

"My forgiveness?", Severus' confusion was not feigned, he was honestly confused as to why Remus Lupin was asking for his forgiveness.

"_Yes, Severus…your forgiveness. Please….I can't go on, not until I know that you forgive me for what I did….what I didn't do. I should have stopped Sirius and James. "_

"I doubt that you would have been able to stop them, Remus…they were somewhat headstrong, as I recall…"

The semi opaque face smiled sadly, but Remus went on,

"_You may be correct, Severus…but I should have tried. Please…forgive me?"_

The werewolf sounded so honest, so pleading that Severus sighed, thinking that even as he was DYING those damn Marauders wouldn't leave him in peace. But he cleared his throat and said, frowning at the sound of his own voice,

"I forgive you, Remus. And for what it's worth, I forgive Black and Potter too….maybe it's time to let it go. ", a thought occurred to him and he frowned and said, "What did you mean you can't go on…don't tell me that you're….DEAD, Lupin?"

"_Yes, Severus…I am. We died in the battle. But that's over now, Harry won, Severus…he killed him. "_

Severus Snape closed his eyes, thanking any power that would still listen to his black soul and whispered,

"Thank Merlin, Remus….then it's over. Who else died, Remus? Did….did anyone from the Order survive?"

"_A very, very few, Severus….at least very few of the Order from our generation…the losses tonight will hurt for a very long time. But Harry won…he defeated him and now the world is better…safer."_

Forcing himself to appear uncaring, Severus tried to make his voice sound cold as he asked,

"And Potter? Did the Boy Who Lived to annoy me survive, Lupin?"

A ghost of a smile appeared, if you'll excuse the expression, thought Severus, on Lupin's face as he said,

"_Yes, Severus…Harry survived. He's alive…though I'm sure the weight of this will bear on him, but at least he lives to move on from this night…."_

Severus allowed himself a moment of relief, closing his eyes and breathing a soft prayer of thanks. Followed by a moment of sheer embarrassment. Giving Potter his memories, has been his last ditch effort at making sure that at least someone would know what had happened…that someone would know that he hadn't killed Albus for any reason except Albus' wishes. Opening his eyes, he looked into the knowing and smiling eyes of Remus Lupin. Sighing he snapped,

"What?"

Remus smiled and shook his head, then looked at something over Severus' body, his face becoming peaceful and happy. Smiling, he looked down at Severus and said,

"_It's time for me to go, now Severus. Thank you. For your forgiveness…for your bravery…for being a better man than any of us ever were. I'm proud to have known you….and thank you also, for always making that potion for me. I know that…"_

Severus looked at him in panic and said,

"You're leaving? What about me? Is it time for me as well?"

Remus reached over and squeezed his shoulder and said,

"Severus…it's not your time yet…rest assured, when it is your time, I'll make sure that I'm there…that she's there, to meet you. But you still have things to do….like Harry, you have a chance to start your life now…"

Severus looked like a first year who was just told that all his chocolate frogs has escaped. And his next words rather confirmed it,

"What? NO! Remus! I've done everything Albus wanted! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE! PLEASE!"

Remus squeezed Severus' arm, his face gentle as he said,

"_Severus, I promise, you won't BE alone. I SWEAR to you that there will be people to care for you, to show you how to live in the light you've spent so much of your life protecting. Consider it our gift to you, our attempt to repay you for what we did to you….."_

"GIFT?! A CURSE is more like it! I take it back, Lupin! I don't forgive you….", but Remus Lupin, his face gentle and CARING, was already fading from Severus' sight and Severus was alone…and at that moment he heard the voices and whispered, "Remus Lupin, I hope you burn for this…you AND the mutt…."

Another Part of the Shrieking Shack

"WHERE is he, Potter?"

"SHUT UP MALFOY! Harry said he knows where Snapes…."

Draco Malfoy's voice sounded again, "HEADMASTER Snape, Weasel! Show some respect…"

Ron Weasley's voice sounded angry as well as dismissive, "RESPECT for SNAPE?"

Then another voice sounded, tired and plainly irritated, "Enough, Ron…Draco, Headmaster Snape is through there….come on….."

Severus Snape growled deep in his bloody throat and whispered,

"Merlin…could this GET any worse?"

Just then the lights from several wands lighted the entrance way and several people walked in. A very familiar voice, at least to Severus sounded at that point, cold and contained, but with emotion held deep with in, "Boys, if you'd please get out of my way, I'll see to Severus." And with that, Lucious stepped past Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and his own son and strode over toward what he expected to be the body of his best friend. Severus Snape sighed, wishing his face wasn't wet with tears. Lucious knelt slowly next to Severus, leaning heavily on his cane until he got to one knee, Lucius leaned over, allowing his hair to become a curtain between the three boys and himself, he gazed anywhere but at the man next to him. Something wet splashed on Severus' face and he raised his eyes to Lucius, and saw his older friend was weeping, silently. Hot tears fell from Lucius' blue eyes and dropped into Severus' face. Severus waited for Lucius to notice he was alive, but Lucius seemed intent on looking anywhere but at Severus. Finally, Severus cleared his throat, and Lucius nearly jumped out of his skin, eyes wide he stared down at Severus, seemingly unable to believe his eyes. Finally he whispered, brokenly, "Severus? You're alive?"

Severus managed a small smile before speaking softly so that only Lucius would hear, "For the moment, Luc, unless you drown me…" Lucius eyes glowed and he turned to shout over his shoulder, "DRACO! Severus is alive…come help me get him to the infirmary!"

Harry Potter who had been hanging back, exhausted and drained, to give Lucius time to say goodbye, suddenly moved over to kneel beside Lucius and gaze down at Severus' face, shocked. A moment later, the soft voice he knew so well snarkilly sounded, "Mr Potter…if it's not to much trouble, would you kindly stop staring at me and get out of the way so that I can get out of here? Unless of course, you WANT me to die here on the floor…." Those green eyes, so like Lilly's stared at him in shock, then the Boy Who Lived shouted over his shoulder, "RON! GO get Poppy! Sn…Severus is alive and needs medical attention! MOVE!"

Three hours later, Harry stood between a group of Ministry people and the doors to the Hogwarts Infirmary. He was so tired, but he stood tall, arms crossed over his chest, and refused to move as the acting Minister of Magic Kingsley Shaklebolt glared at him and said,

"Harry…PLEASE…move aside and allow us to do our job."

Pursing his lips, Harry shook his head before saying,

"Sorry, Kingsley…I'm not going to allow you to arrest Headmaster Snape."

The Minister looked shocked as he exclaimed,

"HEADMASTER Snape? Potter, have you lost your head? Or your memory? Have you forgotten that HE KILLED ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!"

Harry glared at the Minister as he snapped,

"He did what Dumbledore WANTED, Kingsley! Go to Dumb….Snapes office and LOOK at those memories. They PROVE that Severus Snape is a hero…"

Kingsley shouted, obviously frustrated,

"WE CAN'T GET INTO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE POTTER…"

Harry looked taken aback, but a ghost of a smile slid across his face as he said,

"Then I guess you'll have to wait, won't you? Because I'm not leaving this door until you swear that you will leave Severus Snape alone."

Narrowing his eyes, Kingsley decided to put Potter, the Hero of the day on the spot,

"Are you willing to vouch for Snape, Harry? Take full responsibility for him?"

Harry looked surprised, and Kingsley prepared to push forward, sure that Harry would do no such thing, but Harry surprised him again,

"Yes. I will not only take FULL responsibility for HEADMASTER Snape…I will GUARENTEE on MY HONOR that he is innocent of all wrongdoing and that he is as much of a hero as any of the rest of us."

A strange feeling of satisfaction filled the hallway, and it felt as though the stones themselves shivered and sighed. Harry looked around, surprised, as did the rest of the group. Then Kingsley smiled a little and said, sadly,

"It appears that Hogwarts is willing to support your vow, Harry…fine, on your head be it." And with that, the Minister of Magic turned and swept out of the hallway, followed by the rest of his group. Harry allowed himself to lean against the wall, closing his eyes, before turning and opening the door to the infirmary and walking in. Before he could say anything, however, he was shocked into silence by a flurry of movement, as Draco leapt from where he was standing into a bed and his mother and father flipped the covers over him and dropped to chairs on either side of him, grabbing his hand. All eyes came to rest on Harry's face as he stood , eyes wide, then, impossibly began to laugh. Harry laughed, as the rest of the room watched him. But when Harry continued to laugh, nearly falling back to lean against the door, at which point the rest of the infirmary began to exchange glances, worried glances. Lucius, narrowed his eyes and finally said,

"I'm SO happy you're amused, Potter…but could you possibly stop laughing like a loon and TELL US WHAT HAPPENED"

Harry tried, valiantly, but was completely unable to stop laughing. Slowly he slid down the doors as the group in the infirmary, including the Malfoys, Snape, McGonagal, and most of the Weasley clan along with Hermoine, stared at him. Just as Ron asked,

"Blimey, did someone give him a laughing potion?"

Severus Snape raised an eyebrow and said, softly,

"Mr Weasley, I assure you Mr Potter is not under the influence of any potion, nor spell." Turning to glare at him, Ron said,

"Then WHYS HE LAUGHING?"

At that moment, Madame Pomfrey stepped into the room, taking in the scene before her, she answered Ron's questions,

"It's a release, Mr Weasley. Laughter, tears, yelling…all are forms of release that allow a person to, well release powerful emotions to prevent future problems."

By the end of the explanation, Harry had begun to get himself under control. After a few more minutes, he managed to stop laughing though an occasional chuckle still escaped him. Standing up, Harry said, wearing a silly grin,

"It was just…I've never seen Mal…Draco move so quickly. " Several of the other people in the Infirmary returned Harry's grin with smiles of their own. Draco Malfoy glared at him, then turned surprised eyes on his mother as she giggled, quickly moving a hand over her mouth and staring wide eyed at her husband over their son. But Lucius was also smiling, neither widely nor broadly, but a smile none the less. Finally, Draco gave a small smile, and said,

"All right, I agree, it must have looked a LITTLE amusing." And with that, Narcissa began to laugh, and Lucius began to chuckle. Before long the entire infirmary was laughing, which set Harry off again. The only one not laughing was the dark shape in the bed beside Draco, who shook his head, the ghost of a smile on his face as he watched what he knew to be a very necessary release of tension. As the laughter died down and people began to gain control, Severus Snape asked,

"So, Mr Potter…how long until they come to take me to Azkaban?" Which brought immediate quiet. All eyes fell on Harry as he said,

"With any luck _HEADMASTER_, never. The Ministry people have gone, at least for now."

"And how, Mr Potter, did you manage that feat?", Snape's words were soft, both because of the surprised of the Ministry leaving and because of Harry's use of his Headmaster title that he'd thought never to hear again.

Harry shrugged, then said,

"I said I'd vouch for you, Sir."

The questions began in earnest, "Have you gone MENTAL, Harry?", from Ron and "Why would you do that, Mr Potter?", from Severus Snape.

Draco had gotten out of the bed once he heard the Ministry had gone and Lucius and Narcissa had moved back to their posts beside the bed of Severus Snape. As Harry watched Narcissa readjust the already perfect coverings on Snape, he said,

"It seemed like the right thing to do?" Harry walked to stand at the foot of Headmaster Snape's bed and looked at the man who he had once hated and now respected, head cocked to one side as Snape said,

"Was that a question, Mr Potter, or a statement?"

Harry shrugged, looking at the Headmaster and said,

"I'm not sure, Headmaster…"

"At least that's honest, Mr Potter…" and with that, Severus Snape closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift into the first unworried sleep of his adult life.

ONE WEEK LATER

"Luc, WILL you stop hovering? I thought you sent Narcissa away to protect me from being smothered? If so, then WHY do you insist in doing so anyway?", Severus stood in the center of the Headmaster's office and glared at his friend, who was standing, looking a bit sheepish, though no one outside the office would have believed it.

Drawing himself up and putting the familiar cold expression on his face, Lucius snapped right back,

"Excuse me for caring, Severus…I'll leave you now…", and Lucius turned to walk from the office, but stopped as Severus' soft voice said,

"No..Luc, please…don't go. I'm sorry, I guess I'm just…"

Smiling a little, Lucius said,

"A Snarky, obnoxious, arrogant…", and just to make sure that Severus knew that he was teasing, Lucius turned and gave his friend a smile, returned by Severus who moved slowly and painfully to the desk leaning on it as he said,

"Yes…most definitely. But don't forget, much of my mannerisms were copied from my best friend…"

Lucius playfully narrowed his eyes as he said,

"Severus, if I were to beat you now, my wife would undoubtedly do dastardly things to me…so I will refrain. However, be aware that you are not always going to be an invalid and I have a very, VERY long memory!"

Severus chuckled and Lucius continued, "And WHY, Severus, are you leaning on that desk when there is a quite comfortable looking chair behind said desk?"

Severus flushed, caught in the act so to speak. Sighing, he said,

"To be quite honest, Luc, I've never been comfortable sitting behind this desk….it will always be Albus' desk to me and when ever I sit in the chair behind the desk I always feel like I'm doing something wrong…"

Just then the door opened and Minerva McGonnagal walked in, having heard Severus' statement, she smiled at him as she said,

"Nonsense, Severus…you're the duly appointed Headmaster of this school…Albus would be honored to have you sit in that chair. Besides, you look as though you are about to fall down, so SIT!"

Both Lucius and Severus had to brace to prevent themselves from following their former teacher's order. Lucius very nearly dropped onto a chair, only to freeze, glare at Minerva and stand back up, walking to a totally different chair before sitting down, gracefully.

Severus, glared at Minerva and said,

"Minerva, really…do I LOOK like the mutt? I don't sit on command…."

Chuckling, Minerva said,

"Of course not, Headmaster…but it was worth a try. However, in all seriousness…if you do not immediately SIT DOWN, I will take you by the ear and SIT YOU DOWN". For a moment, Severus considered NOT following Minerva's orders, however, the look on the Transfiguration teacher's face told him she would follow through with her threat if he didn't sit down, so with as much dignity as he could manage, he moved to sit in a chair, only to be stopped by Minerva clearing her throat. Sighing he moved to sit in the chair behind the Headmaster's desk. Glaring at Minerva who took a seat before the desk, he said,

"Minerva, I do wish you'd take this bloody job back. We all know that Albus always wanted you to be Headmaster after…", his voice trailed off, unwilling to speak of the event in which the position would pass from one person to another. But Minerva reached out and touched his hand, squeezing gently as she said,

"Yes, yes Severus…however, at this moment, YOU are the Headmaster and I am, quite willingly I might add, serving as Deputy Headmistress. "

"Luc? Can't you do something? You are still on the Board of Goveners, aren't you?"

Lucius exchanged a look with Minerva, who shrugged and Severus narrowed his eyes, glaring at both of them as he said, "Okay, you two…what is it? What are all the covert looks about?"

"Sev…"

"Just spit it out, Lucius!"

Sighing, Lucius said, "Yes, I'm still on the Board of Goveners…we met while you were still in the hospital wing and a petition to remove you as Headmaster was offered…."

When Lucius didn't immediately go on, Severus snapped, "LUCIUS SEPTIMUS MALFOY! Just spit it out will you?"

Another glance between Lucius and Minerva, and then Lucius continued,

"Mr Potter spoke on your behalf and pointed out that you were a hero, ", Severus' mouth curled in disgust, but Lucius only smiled and went on, "and that to remove you from the position of Headmaster would indicate a distrust not only of you, but also of himself, who vouched for you and your actions. "

Severus looked at Minerva, who smiled benignly at him. Severus frowned and said, "Minerva…"

"Hush, Severus…please don't presume to decided what I want or feel. I assure you, I knew what Mr Potter was going to do, considering that he came to me and asked me how best to approach the Board. I am fully comfortable to remain as deputy Headmistress, and assist you as I assisted Albus. I do not have any great desire for a higher position than I currently possess.

Now…we need to discuss what to do next…".


End file.
